Rose Macmorgan
Rose Macmorgan Hey there, my name is Rose Macmorgan, and this is my story The Beginning A long time ago there was a rainy day where the thunder boomed loudly making the pattering of rain sound seem mute. That day there was a man who was leaving a bar. When he stepped out he heard a weak cry. The man looked around searching for the source of the cry and it was but a few moments later that he found where the cry had came from. He studied it and picked it up. It was a girl; a baby girl only about 5 months old, crying. The child was so small and frail looking. He picked her up cautiously and placed her into his arms. He became nervous when the child stirred and nestled itself into him. He couldnt find it in himself to leave her where he had found her so the Man took her to his Estate and raised her as his own. The man's name was Henry and That night Henry named the small child Rose Macmorgan The Middle As Rose grew up she obtained many things; smarts, and skills. She grew to learn how to defend herself in a fight and how to dance as if it was her last dance. Rose grew up to be the smart, witty, and skilled girl she was meant to be. It was when her 16th birthday party came that she would have to be very wise and use all of her skills. Not so sweet 16th Her sixteenth birthday had finally came and oh how she was excited. Tonight she was not a small girl anymore, she was now a woman of her own choosing. She did complain though as the seamstress poked and prodded her with needles for the dress. That night she had the time of her life. Everyone was so friendly and the band seemed to play beautifuly. Rose even had her first taste of wine and the moment her lips met the sweet liquid, it was as though the chourus of angels were singing. When the party came to its end Rose walked out to the rose gardens that Henry had the servants plant for her. It was when she was going back inside the estate that she relised something was not right. Rose watched in horror as pirates came charging in killing the servants that Rose had come to love. She quickly hurried up the stairs to find Henry and when she did... He was gone. He died in his own bed. Rose knew she had to leave so she quickly grabbed some gold off her fathers desk and opened the window to climb down the vine. When she had one leg out Rose felt a big hand on her shoulder and when she turned to look everything went black. Pirates When Rose woke she found herself on a bed in a ship. When she looked down she had on pants and a baggy shirt. All that ran through her head was if it was a male who dressed her he was gonna lose something. A few days later she discovered she was on a pirate ship and they had killed her father and that Rose could never leave. A few months later she escaped the pirates vessle and set off to be a woman. The end Years have passed and Rose is a new woman. She is married with three children. Category:Person/People Category:Traitor Category:Discharged